


Just Ask

by LuciaWilt



Series: D. Gray-Man [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Implied Age Difference, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: Tyki just wants Allen to ask. He just wants Allen to remember.





	Just Ask

**Author's Note:**

> THAT NEW CHAPTER. HOSHINO'S ART HAS THE POWER TO GET ME OFF MY ASS AND WRITE. 
> 
> Aside from that, imagine Tyki in the outfit he was wearing in the recent chapters. Plus, this is like a modern, sugar daddy, bdsm au haha. Allen is a college student and Tyki is a rich dude (let us say a CEO or something along those lines).

Tyki paused at the door, taking off his coat and slipping off his shoes. The house was quiet. Well, partially quiet. The soft sounds of a piano filtered through the late afternoon air. Sun light cast the bottom level of the house in a beautiful orange tone. With the open floor plan, Tyki could see most of the building from where he was standing by the front door; however not all. He knew that the piano was in the room at the back left corner of the house; where the walls were glass and the afternoon light was the softest. That’s where Allen wanted it so that’s where it went. 

But that melancholy tune. Tyki had heard it before; often when something upsetting would happen on campus that day. Perhaps when a professor gave a pop quiz or one of the kids friends were rude. 

So the older male sighed and walked into the living room. Placing his brief case and his coat onto the couch, he rolled his sleeves up and walked towards the back room. Luckily he was wearing an outfit he knew Allen liked; black slacks, loafers, a white button down with the sleeves rolled up, and some black suspenders. Maybe it would lighten the kid’s mood up some. Or, at least, Tyki could hope. 

Yet when he leaned against the door frame of the piano room, Tyki knew his outfit would not help Allen’s mood. The college student had his eyes closed as he played. That was not what tipped Tyki off to Allen’s true mood though. No. Tyki could see the tear tracks on Allen’s pale cheeks. Right underneath his pale eyes were also puffy and red. He had been crying. Not only that, but his hands, usually so steady and calm, were shaking. Many that did not know Allen as well as Tyki did would not be able to see the difference. But Tyki could. He would be able to spot Allen’s mood from a mile away. 

The very first step he took into the room had the music freezing. Allen did not turn his head nor open his eyes. It was just that his senses were that good. Sometimes Tyki wondered if Allen was part ghost or something else super natural. It would explain a lot about his appearance and his personality. Tyki would love the kid either way. It did not matter who he was; as long as it was Allen. “I am sorry if the music was bothering you. I had no idea that you were home Tyki.” Allen finally spoke, his eyes opening right when Tyki leaned up against the piano’s side, facing Allen. 

Those pale eyes found Tyki’s, imploring upon something that the older male could not put into words. They kept that connection for a few moments before Tyki smiled. “I could never be bothered by your music Allen.” And it was true. Tyki loved everything about Allen and loved his music almost as much. The boy was gifted beyond his years, playing like his soul depended on it. 

Tyki stopped speaking after that though. He stared at Allen, trying to see if the younger man would understand the gaze; understand what Tyki was asking of him. At first he thought that Allen could not decipher it; but then the white haired boy looked down, taking his hands away from the keys and placing them in his lap. Heavier silence enveloped the room, far more serious than it had been just moments ago. “You know what I’m going to ask of you Allen.” Tyki said, his voice deep. Allen’s burned arm twitched. It did that when he was nervous or his body had too much energy in it. 

For a moment, Tyki almost though Allen was just going to get up and leave the room; ignore their normal agreement. However, the younger male finally nodded. “I’m just…” Allen had never really been good at expressing his desires. “My body feels like a live wire. I feel like I’m gonna explode. I…” He stopped but Tyki understood. 

The man sat down beside Allen after motioning for the boy to make room. Once he was beside him, Tyki brushed his hand upon Allen’s bare neck. His hand moved, just touching all the skin he could; causing Allen to turn red and shiver. Already he could tell what he was doing was releasing Allen’s pent up energy. However it was not enough. Simple touches were never enough. “You know what you need to do Allen.” Repeating his name and reassurance. Tyki knew how to handle Allen.

He took a deep breath before he looked up at Tyki and the older male fell in love over and over again. The scarred face, those big eyes; Tyki felt his heart skip a beat. “Please. I need you.” 

And Tyki would give himself to Allen a million times over; as long as those haunting lips said the word. 

~’~

Later, after an emotionally charged session, Tyki and Allen were lying naked in their bed. Tyki felt Allen’s soft little pants against his collar bone as the younger male lay on his chest. Tyki’s large hand reached down and caressed the red skin on Allen’s rear end, knowing that gentleness was all that was needed now. They got the energy out and that’s what mattered; that’s what Allen asked of Tyki. “Do you know why I do that?” Tyki asked into the crown of Allen’s white head.

The younger male hummed, pushing himself further into Tyki’s broad chest. Tyki’s heart thumped in his chest with how well their bodies fit together. Allen’s smaller frame pressed so easily to Tyki’s. “Allen, you know I want a verbal response.” 

“Why do you do that?” The younger male said, following Tyki’s request. 

He sighed and brushed a hand through white locks but continued with a relaxed smile. “I have seen how selfless you are. I have seen how you push yourself ragged for those around you.” Allen curled impossibly closer to Tyki. “I have seen that you have forgotten how to be selfish and how to ask others for things. You have forgotten how to rely on others and how to want and desire pleasure for yourself. Allen, I want to teach you how to want. That is why you have to be vocal with me. That is why when you don’t like what I’m doing, you have to tell me. When you enjoy what I am doing, you have to tell me as well. I love you Allen and I will do anything for you; including teaching you about that part of yourself you have lost.”

Tyki did not comment on the wet tears on his collar bone. He just continued to comb through Allen’s soft hair. 


End file.
